


Cover image of "Running on Air"

by imdonekeepingmystorystraight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Multi, Mystery, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdonekeepingmystorystraight/pseuds/imdonekeepingmystorystraight
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been missing for three years. Harry is assigned the cold case and finds himself slowly falling in love with the memories he collects.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry/Ginny, past Draco/Astoria
Kudos: 27





	Cover image of "Running on Air"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Running on Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171550) by [eleventy7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleventy7/pseuds/eleventy7). 



> This fic was to say the least revolutionary hence I wanted to play my own little part in this revolution...

**Author's Note:**

> .... A toast to eleventy7


End file.
